La cérémonie
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Ron se rend à une cérémonie assez importante. HPDM.


**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude tout appartient à la méchante...Oups Merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.**

**Hey vous savez quoi ?! Je vais faire un scandale !! Vous êtes plus de 1000 à avoir cliqué sur ma fic' « Harry » et je n'ai eu que 14 reviews en tout, plus de 500 a avoir cliqué sur « L'art d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles » et j'ai seulement 4 reviews et aussi vous êtes plus de 300 a avoir cliqué sur « L'hiver » et là aussi seulement 5 reviews. Mais qu'ais-je fais pour mériter ça ? Expliquer moi parce que là moi je suis tout simplement dégoûter. Je bats des records de visites mais pas de reviews et vous savez mon inspiration marche aux reviews donc please reviewé plus :'(**

**Donc encore un HPDM (sans dec' ?!). Bonne lecture :)**

Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour moi. Et quand je dis important, j'exagère rien, peut être même le plus important de ma vie. Par Merlin ! Il est déjà cette heure là. J'ai juste le temps de faire mon nœud de cravate et de filer. C'est bon, je transplane à l'église. J'ouvre la porte, m'attirant les regards noirs de toutes les personnes présentes. Je suis en retard et à cause de moi, la cérémonie est retardée. Je m'avance vers l'autel, honteux. La cérémonie commence enfin. Au moment de l'échange des vœux, on entend quelques pleurs. Moi, je souris. Viens enfin le moment des échanges d'alliances. Je tends l'alliance à Harry qui la passe au doigt de Drago. Drago fait de même pour Harry, le prêtre annonce qu'ils peuvent s'embrasser. Ils le font et j'avoue avoir détourner le regard à ce moment-là, mon meilleur ami embrassant la Fouine, s'en est légèrement trop pour moi. Je souris à l'autre témoin, Blaise, avant de retourner voir ma femme, Hermione. Elle fait partie de ce qui ont pleuré. Il faut dire que notre mariage date de peu. Drago annonce que nous pouvons allé faire la fête au Manoir Malefoy maintenant. Je ne me fais pas prier deux fois, j'ai vu la liste pour le buffet et j'ai une faim d'enfer. Je prends la main d'Hermione et nous faisons transplaner. On atterri devant le Manoir. Un elfe de maison vient nous ouvrir. La plupart des invités sont déjà là. Je repère le buffet et m'y dirige. Je mange, parle à des gens perdus de vue depuis longtemps, Hermione fait de même. Soudain Drago demande notre attention, c'est l'heure du discours. Il commence :

« Aujourd'hui, je me suis marié. Beaucoup pensait que cela ne m'arriverait jamais. Mais, au cours de mes études, j'ai rencontré un homme formidable, un homme qui a su me faire aimé, cela fait maintenant 7 ans que nous sommes ensemble, c'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé d'officialisé devant tous notre amour en nous mariant. Cet homme est le premier et sûrement le dernier que j'ai aimé et je l'aime chaque jour un peu plus, il m'a aidé à comprendre que je n'étais pas un mangemort, que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, il m'a montré ce qu'il y avait de mieux en moi. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Harry, tout simplement, je t'aime. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accompagne son discours, et quelques femmes pleurent, dont Hermione, je lui souris et elle me rend mon sourire. Harry se lève à son tour et commence lui aussi son discours :

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai lié ma vie avec celle de l'homme que j'aime. Il est vrai que quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, on ne s'aimait pas vraiment, c'était plutôt le contraire. Mais j'ai appris à le connaître et chaque trait de sa personnalité me séduisait un peu plus. Il a mis du temps à comprendre que je ne le détestais pas et j'avoue avoir mis autant de temps pour découvrir que lui non plus mais aujourd'hui je ne le regrette pas. Cet homme m'a rendu heureux comme jamais, il m'a toujours soutenu, même quand tout le monde était contre moi, même quand mes meilleurs amis ne le faisaient plus. Pour tout cela, Drago, je t'aime. »

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements suivie de nouveaux pleurs. Drago annonce que la fête commence, la musique commence, c'est un tango, il demande à Harry de lui accorder cette première danse. Il accepte. Et ils dansent en parfaite osmose alors que les couples doucement commencent à les rejoindre sur la piste.

Aujourd'hui, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy se sont unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Voilà cet OS est fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et réfléchissez bien à la note plus haut. J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente**.

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

**Sebarrya.**


End file.
